The present invention relates to the art of treating articles with highly reactive oxidant vapors. It finds particular application in conjunction with deactivating biological and chemical warfare agents, such as blistering agents (e.g., mustard gas), acetyl cholinesterase inhibitors (e.g., nerve gas), and biotoxins (e.g., botulinum toxin) and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated, that the present invention will find application in conjunction with the oxidation of other substances.
Liquid oxidants have been developed which can deactivate biological warfare agents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,957 to Wagner, et al. In Wagner, a strong oxidant solution is sprayed as a liquid or foam onto equipment in the field which is or has potentially been contaminated with biological and chemical warfare agents. After treatment, the solution is rinsed from the equipment with water, which can be permitted to flow onto the ground, as it is nontoxic. Although effective, the liquid Wagner solution has drawbacks. First, it is difficult for liquids to penetrate crevices, fine cracks, ducts, and partially protected or lapping parts. Second, in enclosed spaces, such as in the interior of airplanes and buildings, cleanup and disposal of the liquid solution can be problematic. Third, liquids can damage some equipment, such as electronic or electrical equipment.
The present application delivers the strong oxidant to the surfaces to be decontaminated in a vapor phase to facilitate penetration and cleanup.